Sociopathy et anchoras (original)
by Foslumen
Summary: Original story italian "sociopathy et anchoras" Carl .. Are you really as everyone believes? (Translate with google chrome)
1. Chapter 1

Note:I apologize ... I apologize for the grammar of my story .. I translate my story with google translator, since they are of another state, then from what you know .. google translator does not do much to remedy ... to that .. I decided to put my original story here ... I recommend ... please ... translate the story ... with google chrome ..

Capitolo 3: Lacrime surreali

Come posso mangiare in questo momento,sette minuti fa stavo per..per..per baciare beth..sentivo che c'era tensione fra noi due in quel momento..Oh Dio,quanto ci poteva essere di divario fra me e beth..12? 7 cm?  
-Cosa c' carl? Mi dice Maggie vedendomi turbato senza aver toccato cibo -No,niente..niente di niente..Rispondo io..  
-Sei proprio sicuro che tutto vada bene? ribatte Maggie insistendo..  
-Che vada tutto bene proprio no,se non lo sai guarda che met del genere umano stato spazzato via da morti che camminano,lo sapevi? Dico io sbeffeggiandola..  
-No,che hai capito,io intendo c' qualcosa che non ti va bene? ribatte di nuovo Maggie -HO DETTO DI NO,SCASSACOGLIONI,QUANTE VOLTE TE LO DEVO DIRE! ..Dico gridando..

Il geloo..tutto il tavolo mi sta guardando in maniera attonita..per non parlare di beth...  
Quel che fatto , fatto , meglio che mi alzo e vada nella mia cella..

-Fottuti cazzoni,il fatto che si rompano il culo la' fuori non vuole dire niente,stupidi sono e stupido rimarranno..  
-Devo dire che sei gentile con loro..Dice beth che appare all'improvviso..  
-Ah..sei tu..Ascolta beth se vuoi farmi l'omelia per aver detto esplicitamente che tua sorella una scassacoglioni,fai pure..Non pensare che per..Vabbe fa niente!  
-Ti rendi conto di quello che hai detto d'avanti a tutta la mensa io..io.. Aaah..a chi voglio prendere in giro..  
Ascolta carl..Sono stata io a dirgli a maggie di dirti se va tutto bene..Volevo sapere come ti senti..SCUSAMI carl..sono stata una stupida.. meglio che me ne ritorni in mensa..dice beth con un espressione fosca..  
Che casino..Sar meglio che mi prenda una boccata d'aria..  
-Mmmh..dove posso mettermi..Ah si ..nel retro del carcere..  
-Eh gi ..Qua si che si sta bene...

-Hai proprio ragione mini-cowboy (1) .. Dice una voce misteriosa...  
-Chi sei?! Dico io..  
-Oh giusto,non mi sono presentato come si deve..Piacere,puoi chiarmi Rorscharch..  
-Ah..Sei il nuovo membro del gruppo..Dico io - Si,esatto,sono io..Per ..non sono venuto qui per presentarmi sinceramente...sono venuto qui per parlarti..Dice lentamente rorscharch -Parlarmi? Cosa mai vorresti dirmi? Ribatto io..egli a prima vista sembra un maniaco, o almeno..il suo giubbotto che gli copre tutto il corpo dice cosi..  
- Ho tanto da dirti carl..Dice come se ci conoscessimo da una vita.  
-Davvero? Wow,allora immagino quanto avevi da dirmi se ci conoscevamo..Dico ribattendo.  
-Pff...Ma carl..io e te ci conosciamo..o meglio...siamo uguali..  
-Uguali? Dove?! Siamo di due razze diverse,abbiamo acconciamenti diversi,abbiamo esperienze diverse!  
-Intanto evita le distinzioni razziali,per quanto riguarda l'acconciamento e le esperienze ti do ragione..Ma vedi..io e te siamo tutti e due in un modo..  
-Quale sarebbe?! Dico io incredulo..  
-Bhe mini-cowboy..Siamo tutti e due SOCIOPATICI..Dice rorscharch con una voce che sembra uscita da un coro..  
Per la prima volta avevo capito cosa ero diventato..ma..ero ..ero sicuro di esserlo?  
-N-no-n-n-n-noo-nooo! Non possibile..Dico io ancora pi incredulo di prima..  
I miei occhi iniziano a lacrimare automaticamente(2) ... Esatto..Proprio come un acquazzone che viene all'improvviso (3)..  
-Sei come me,carl! Smettila di piangere ..Dice rorscharch accorgendosi delle mie lacrime..  
Mi regge il viso e mi dice..  
-Ascolta! Ascolta!..Sai quale il fattore che non ci fa diventare pazzi lo sai? Sai quale il fattore che fa VIVERE i sociopatici? Il fattore che fa vivere i sociopatici sono le ancore! (4)Ma non un ancora qualunque ma un ancora cosi robusta e resistente da rimanere fissa negli abissi per sempre..!  
Per esempio..Io ne ho una..sai quale ? LA LUCIDITA'..Faccio quello che faccio..ma con lucidit ..lo faccio per una buona causa..Tutto quello che ho fatto e che far (5) lo far per una buona causa..Dimmi carl..Quale la tua ancora?

Un discorso davvero convincente,che cosa posso fare pi che crederci fermamente?

-Bhe...Non ho una ..Ne ho pi di una..Ne ho tre...Dico onestamente..  
-Ah si..Quali sarebbero? Dice incuriosito rorscharch..  
-Dunque..sono la lucidit come hai potuto capire,la sopravvivenza e...e...  
-Elizabeth? Dice rorscharch..  
- C-c-come sai il suo nome?! Dico stupito..  
-Ti ho sentito prima..quando eri in mensa..alzarti ed andartene..subito dopo hai parlato con questa ragazza..Caspita..Ti deve piacere davvero tanto..Dice rorscharch fottutamente azzaccando..  
-Ehm..vedi..lei..lei..lei..  
-Ti piace troppo..Mica per i 7 mesi che avete trascorso per strada (6) .. per qualcos'altro di pi importante..L'unica briciola di empatia che hai..c' l'hai per lei..Ragazzo..da sociopatico sono violento,asociale e sessuofobo ma devo dirti per forza questo..CONQUISTALA..la sopravvivenza e la lucidit per te possono vacillare perch sei ancora all'inizio..ma lei..lei deve essere tua carl..pensa...se tu riesci a conquistare questa tua prima ancora..la sopravvivenza aumenter ,quindi due ancora saranno quasi quasi quasi come la mia..per quanto riguarda la lucidit ..staremo a vedere..

Passano le ore..Fra judith e suo padre rimasta legata tutto il tempo a loro..

La sto vedendo in questo preciso momento che sale le scale del blocco c per andare a dormire...quindi decido di salire con lei(tanto abbiamo le stanze allo stesso piano)  
-Be-beth!..Potresti ..potresti venire nella mia cella un attimo? Dico affannosamente io..  
-Oh..si certo! Volentieri..Risponde lei..  
-Per favore beth..siediti accanto a me nel letto..  
-Ah ok,d'accordo come vuoi carl..  
-Ascolta..Mi dispiace per oggi..davvero..per come ti ho trattato,per come ho alzato la voce e detto volgarit a tua sorella di fronte a te(7)..Mi dispiace per averti detto prima di lasciare perdere..Davvero..Tu sei la mia migliore amica non dovre assolutamente trattarti cosi!  
-Dai carl,va tutto bene,sssh,ssh..va tutto bene davvero..Hai ragione in parte anche tu visto che colpa mia,visto che sono stata io ad insistere con mia sorella per sapere che ti succedeva..Mi dispiace..A me dispiace..Pure tu sei il mio migliore amico carl..Lo sai bene..Tu non sai quanto bene ti voglio..

Mi dice con voce felina e persuadente lei..Iniziamo ad abbracciarvi..Ma questo pi che un abbraccio normale un abbraccio intenso..sento tutto il suo calore.. MAGNIFICO..Posso sentire in questo momento l'odore dei sui capelli appena lavati che copre il tanfo del vomito di judith e del sudore di hershel..per ..cosa mi vuole dire in questo momento..

-Carl,tu sei il mio migliore amico,smack*,sei il mio migliore amico,smack*.sei davvero il mio migliore amico,smack*..Sei stupendo..smack*

Oddio! BETH MI STA BACIANDO,STA BACIANDO ME! CARL GRIMES..SENTO LE SUE MORBIDE LABRA TOCCARSI CON LE MIE..E' UNA SENSAZIONE INEBRIANTE..IO CI STO ED INIZIAMO A BACIARSI PIU' VELOCEMENTE ED IN TUTTO QUESTO ANCORA MI DICE "SEI IL MIGLIORE AMICO" PERO' ORA SI E' FERMATA..HA APPENA MESSO LA MANO ACCANTO ALLA ZONA PELVICA E POI SI E' FERMATA..SI E' ALZATA ED HA DETTO CON LE LACRIME AGLI OCCHI(8)

-Devo andare! Buona notte carl! Sigh sigh..

La sento singhiozzare per tutto il corridoio ..

(1)=Mini-cowboy il primo soprannome di una lunga serie di rorscharch agli altri.  
(2 & 8)= Il titolo dell'episodio fa riferimento alle lacrime di carl e beth.  
(3)=Riferimento all'unico acquazzone di the walking dead..  
(4)=Ora avete capite perch si chiama "Sociopathy et anchoras"?  
(5)= Rorscharch prefigura ci che far in futuro (6)=Come fa a sapere rorscharch che sono stati 7 mesi in strada?

(7)=Carl qua non dice che gli dispiace per aver insultato maggie ma dice di averla insultata davanti a lei.  



	2. Chapter 2

I morti si svegliano

Tre giorni...  
Tre giorni sono passati da quando io e beth ci siamo baciati..E' il 13 gennaio del 2012,ore 14:27..Sono passati 476 giorni da quando l'epidemia si diffuse..per ..se si vuole paragonare questo alle tre notti insonne che ho passato,ricordando i baci di beth,verso i quali ho provato una sensazione di euforia mai sentita prima..bhe...posso dire che sono passati di pi questi 3 giorni...  
Come posso aver passato gli ultimi tre giorni a non fare un cazzo!...Non ho fatto niente..rick manda in giro gente a caso per trovare provviste,beth che fa di tutto per non stare nella mia stessa stanza,quando ieri gli ho detto che gli dovevo parlare ,lei mi ha detto che doveva stare accanto a suo padre quando per rick gli ha dato una protesi,rorscharch si isolato dall'altra parte della prigione ed ho trovato strani messaggi nella mia stanza appesi al muro con scritto solo una parola ciascuna:NEUTRO,CANZONE,BRANDUARDI.  
Cosa voleva mai dire..Tutto questo mio pensare interrotto dalle urla di eilleen,stava per partorire..hershel,carol,dottoressa stevens e laura,infermiera proveniente da woodbury,all'improvviso sento il gelo,mi giro e chi potevo trovare..rorscharch era spuntato all'improvviso facendomi saltare in aria..Con la sua voce lightiana mi dice..Cosa sono queste urla?  
-Ah no niente,eillen sta partorendo..Dico io.  
-Ah fantastico..Togliemi una curiosit carl..quanti siamo in questo carcere?Dice incuriosito -Compreso il bambino/a siamo 65,ma rorscharch che cosa quel sangue sul tuo cappotto..Dico io impressionato -Questa macchiolina? Niente di cui tu possa preoccuparti carl..quindi ci sono 61 indegni che meritano di morire qua,vabbe io vado nel blocco C , a dopo..Risponde per poi andarsene subito dopo..  
-Un momento,vengo con te! Gli dico dopo che lui era a 7 metri di distanza da me..  
Passano 3 ore e mezza da quando eillen ha partorito,io e rorscharch discutiamo su quali erano le migliori armi da usare corpo a corpo contro uno zombie e lui mi da dell'ipocrita visto che uso solo la pistola..la discussione la chiudiamo in questo istante per colpa di rick che parla ai presenti..  
-Sentite,ci servono volontari per recuperare provviste alla fattoria di hershel,maggie mi ha appena detto che anni prima che iniziasse il focolaio si erano preparati 3 anni di provviste per eventuali evenienze (1)..Dice rick con tono "autoritario"..  
Presente-Dice rorscharch come se stesse rispondendo all'appello..  
Allora vengo anche io!..Ribatto subito dopo -Ma carl...Rick non fa in tempo a parlare -Senti rick tu mandi minorati a fare un lavoro serio..fai venire carl con me,anzi..fammi a capo della missione..Dice rorscharch interrompendo rick..  
-Ah...ok..come vuoi..Chi vorresti? Dice rick spiazzato..  
-I giovani..  
-Cosa?! Dice met prigione..  
-I GIOVANI...Mi sono ritrovato spesso a collaborare con gente della mia et pi o meno (2)  
-Vengo pure io..Dice beth..  
-Che cosa?! Ma beth ne sei sicura?! Dice maggie..  
-Sicurissima..rimane pur sempre casa mia..s che una missione difficile..ma casa mia..la voglio rivedere..almeno un ultima volta -Eh sia! Verrai con noi,insieme agli universitari e gli zombie umani..Rivolgendosi al gruppo di zack ed a jack ed erin..-Sentite gi siete inutili come persone,almeno fate qualcosa come pedina (3)  
Sono stupito da come rorscharch riesca a convincere le persone..  
D'accordo..per ..ad una condizione..con voi viene pure bob..Dice rick(4)  
-Ottima scelta..dice glenn (5)  
Accetta e ci dirigiamo verso la fattoria..Sono nella jeep di rorscharch..Al volante lui,al suo fianco bob..nei sedili di dietro io e beth..non si fidava di stare in un furgone con quattro universitari morti di fica o nella moto di jack in tre..Era con me..Nella macchina di rorscharch..al sicuro..Tutto il viaggio lo abbiamo trascorso al silenzio..  
Finalmente arriviamo alla fattoria..vediamo qualche zombie e rorscharch ci dice che li dobbiamo eliminare..tutto questo mentre stiamo seduti..  
-Ascolta beth,tu che hai un winchester modello 70,rimani qui con carl (6),io ,bob e gli universitari li uccideremo con le armi corpo a corpo..gli zombie viventi(7) ci copriranno le spalle con le loro pistole.. Dice rorscharch come un vero leader..  
Lui si che ha la stoffa per farlo..lui si che un leader..altro che rick...(8)  
-Ah giusto,universitario capellone(riferendosi a travis per via dei suoi capelli ricci) dammi il tuo Sporterized Springfield M1903 Ribbatte ancora rorscharch.  
-NO assolutamente,anzi sono anche contrario di ci che stiamo facendo..Tu dici che c' qualche zombie quando invece ce ne sono pi di 40..  
Rorscharch tira uno schiaffo a travis facendolo cadere a terra e prendendogli lo sporterized gli dice..  
-Le orde che combatto sono quelle da 1000 (9)  
Dopo aver detto ci ,mi da il fucile e finisce col dire..Tieni carl..Usa altre armi ogni tanto..  
Iniziamo l'operazione"conquista fortino"  
Io e beth iniziamo a sparare a distanza fra i cespugli agli zombie che ci sono di fronte casa greene..rorscharch e gli altri lo stesso ma dalle loro postazioni,un colpo tira l'altro e ci ritroviamo a discutere..  
-Come mai mi stai ignorando in questi giorni? Chiedo io piuttosto seccato -I-i-io? Ma che dici carl.. Dice insicura beth..  
-Non ho voglia di scherzare,DIMMI PERCHE' MI STAI IGNORANDO ..Tutto questo mentre uccidevamo gli zombie a distanza.  
-A-ascolta carl..io..io ..vorrei parlarne quando siamo dentro ok? Dice beth con le lacrime agli occhi..  
-Si..d'accordo..Dico io senza ribattere..  
Gli eliminiamo tutti..arrivamo accanto all'uscio e rorscharch fa un altro piano..  
-Ok il piano questo..  
-Gli universitari scendono in seminterrato a prendere le provviste e le caricano nel furgone..jack ed erin contranno il perimetro..non si sa mai..bob controlla l'uscio..io vado in bagno che devo svuotare la vescica e per quanto riguarda beth e carl fate quello che volete (10)

Mentre rorscharch si svuota la vescica..beth mi porta nella sua stanza per parlare di quello che succede fra noi due...

-Bene,il momento giunto..Dimmi tutto..Dico io -Si..Hai ragione..Dovrei dirti tutto..Ma.. troppo difficile da uscir fuori..Mi dispiace ..Non ci riesco...  
-BETH..MI AVEVI DETTO CHE ME LO DICEVI..IO NON METTERO' UNA PIETRA SOPRA A QUESTO..ASSOLUTAMENTE.!  
-Ti sembra facile? Dice lei con gli occhi sovraccarichi di lacrime di sofferenza..  
-TI SEMBRA FACILE COSA?! Dico urlando..  
-Ti sembra facile dirti che mi sono innamorata di te?!

Il gelo dell'inverno siberiano entro nella mia vita in quel momento..Lo sentivo come parte di me..Tutto..tutto ci che io avevo fatto in passato..Tutte le stronzate..il rammarico,le bambinate che ho fatto quando mia madre era in vita ..sono sparite!..Eccetto la pi grave ovvio..Niente sentimenti per sophia,shane e perfino mia madre..In quel momento ..La mia anima gridava solo un nome..BETH!..

-Tu..Hai appena detto che mi ami..Nonostante gli ultimi mesi? -CARL,SI!..Solo Dio sa quanto ti amo..In tutti questi mesi..Hai trattato male un sacco di persone,ma non me..no..me no..Al contrario..Tu ti prendevi cura di me..Ti prendevi cura di ME..La ragazza odiata,incompresa e pleonastica del gruppo..Tu ti prendevi e ti prendi cura di me!..Come posso non amarti? Era puramente immacolata con me ...  
-Beth..smettila di dire stronzate,TU NON SEI INUTILE! TU SEI LA MIA PRIORITA'..  
-Si vede infatti...Questa la seconda volta che io esco dal carcere in assoluto..No aspetta un momento che hai detto?  
-B-b-beth..TU SEI LA MIA PRIORITA',TU SEI BELLISSIMA,TU SEI LA MIA ANCORA!..NIENTE E NESSUNO TI TOCCHERA' FINCHE' STARAI CON ME..IO ..IO...IO...IO TI AMO! VORRESTI DIVENTARE...VORRESTI DIVENTARE LA MIA RAGAZZA?  
-Tu lo vuoi? Dice gemendo e singhiozzando il mio nome..  
-Certo che lo voglio,te l'ho appena chiesto!  
.-iNTENDO..TU MI VUOI PER DAVVERO? Dice lei gemendo ancora di pi .  
-Si beth..pi di qualsiasi altra cosa..  
-Io accetto..ACCETTO CON TUTTO IL CUORE MA..IO DEVO ESSERE LA TUA PRIMA ED ULTIMA RAGAZZA,HO PERSO TROPPE PERSONE A ME CARE IN QUESTO ULTIMO ANNO!  
MIA MADRE,SHAWN,OTIS,PATRICIA..VOGLIO SMETTERE DI SOFFRIRE...IO E TE..SOLAMENTE IO E TE...FEDELTA' AL MASSIMO..VOGLIO SAPERE SE TU MI AMI VERAMENTE PERCHE' ANCHIO TI AMO VERAMENTE..SE TU RIMANI FEDELE...ALLORA MI PUOI PURE VENIRE DENTRO TUTTO IL TEMPO,VOGLIO SMETTERE DI SOFFRIRE UNA VOLTA PER TUTTA..VOGLIO UNA PERSONA CHE MI AMA VERAMENTE!..

Mai..mai..mai ho sentito beth parlare in questo modo... assurdo..lei..lei mi ama veramente come io amo lei..prova gli stessi sentimenti che io provo per lei,lei..quel tesoro inestimabile..Finisco di far scorrere la sua valle di lacrime baciandole gli occhi lentamente e con passione..Per ritrovarmi avvolto nel suo candido abbraccio per poi far finire le mie labbra sulle sue morbide labbra..Mi sento..BENE..Iniziamo a baciarci in bocca..bacio dopo bacio diventa sempre pi passionevole..TUTTO E' PERFETTO IN QUEL MOMENTO..Ma un tonfo proveniente dalla cantina,che fa svegliare anche i morti del cimitero..ROVINA TUTTO!

(1)=Esso uno dei tanti avvenimenti che i personaggi dimenticano di spiegare..  
(2-3)=Che intende rorscharch? Questo potrebbe far riferimento ad un altra fiction (4-5)=Rick e glenn incominciano a non fidarsi di rorscharch (6)=rorscharch tenta di far avvicinare carl e beth..  
(7)=Riferimento alla loro corporatura pelleossa (8)=Carl inizia a considerare rorscharch come un leader migliore del padre..  
(9)=Riferimento al videogioco (10)=rorscharch tenta nuovamente di farli avvicinare.. 


	3. Chapter 3

L'angelo della morte

-Cosa stato questo rumore?! Dico io interrompendo la nostra limonata..  
-Io-io non lo so! Te lo giuro carl! Disse lei..  
-Dai,non ti preoccupare,ora andiamo a verificare! *Smack..Gli dico prima di baciarla nuovamente sulla bocca..

-Cosa diavolo successo?! Dico alterandomi..  
-Te lo dico io cosa successo! Questo coglione di zack ha visto diversi bottiglioni di vino in cantina e con gli insegnamenti di sua maest adolescenza,che fa'? Tenta di prenderli per farsi una bevuta come un anziano ma i bottiglioni cadono per terra provocando un pandemonio che risveglia anche i morti nei cimiteri! Dice urlando rorscharch..  
-Oh ma cosa vuoi!? Sono fatti miei! Mi poteva cadere di sopra fra poco! Anzi che sono ancora vivo! Dice tentando di discolparsi .  
-Guarda se ti cadeva in testa era anche meglio,stupido idiota!

La lite tra rorscharch e zack fu fermata da un urlo della mia adorabile ragazza che diceva..

-ZOMBIE!

-Merda , sono pi di quanti erano all'attacco alla fattoria..Dico io con l'ansia vedendo gli zombie a 100 metri da me..  
-HAI RAGIONE! Dice rorscharch (1)  
-Che cosa?! DICO IO SENTENDO RORSCHARCH..  
-Si stanno avvicinando! Ragazzi organizziamoci ! jack ,bob ed erin copriranno travis , logan e zack che andranno a prendere il furgone per recuperare beth e carl,beth e carl appunto voi due coprirete da dietro un cespuglio me e brandon che andremo a recuperare una cosa a casa greene,tenete questo silenziatore per fucili da cecchini (2)

-Beth,quanti ne hai uccisi? Dico io dopo 7 minuti che rorscharch e brandon sono dentro..  
-19! Tu tesoro?

Nonostante l'emozione che suscit in me dopo che mi ha chiamato in quel modo,glielo dissi lo stesso

-D-d-diciassette !

Finalmente vedo uscire dalla finestra del primo piano che si affaccia sul primo tettuccio,rorscharch e brandon..In quel momento,gli zombie,vedendoli,si precipitano di corsa verso di loro..c'erano solo due metri di altezza che dividevano rorscharch e brandon dagli zombie..

-Beth! visto che siamo nascosti fra i cespugli cerchiamo di abbattere pi walker possibili..  
-Si ma..saranno 150 pi o meno e stanno per arrivarne altri fra 10 minuti circa..Dice beth apprensiva..  
-Beth,stai tranquilla andr tutto bene! Dico cercando di tranquillizzarla ..  
Vedo brandon che esce fuori una browning hi-power ed inizia ad abbattere 5 walker..dopo di che finisce i colpi..Vedo rorscharch alzare lo sguardo al cielo..rimetterlo a terra per individuarmi,farmi un ghigno e dicendomi con la testa di andarmene con beth... Oh Dio..Non avr intenzione di ...  
Beth! Vieni con me!  
-Mmmh? carl ma li dobbiamo aiutare..!  
-Se la sanno cavare fidati di me! Gli dico io convinto..  
Prendo beth fra le mie braccia..  
-Wow carl! Che fai? Dice beth stupita e divertita -Ti sto salvando,che domande..  
Mi da un bacio nella guancia e mi abbraccia,dopo di che mi dice come riesco a sollevarla..  
-Beth..Ti ho desiderato per mesi..averti adesso fra le mie braccia cio che voglio..Inizio a correre verso le auto quando mi giro , mi fermo e vedo rorscharch..

Pov di rorscharch:  
-Tu sai cosa provoca quando un idiota fa una stupidagine?  
- Amico,non il momento! Dice brandon -Invece si,ascoltami,quando un idiota provoca una stupidagine sai cosa c' ? Un morto!  
-Amico,non ti seguo!

Vedo rorscharch fare ci che ho pensato che avrebbe fatto..ovvero..Colpire in faccia brandon per farlo cadere nell'orda di zombie che lo sbrana immediatamente..E se lo avesse calcolato? Insomma..perch proprio brandon ha scelto? quello che era pi grosso di tutti fra noi..

-CARL PERCHE' TI SEI FERMATO!?  
-Ehm!..Guarda c' il furgone andiamo!

Entriamo nel furgone..superiamo le orde e finamente siamo in pace di fronte ai veicoli..

Che fine ha fatto brandon?! Dice logan piuttosto in escandescenza..

Ora cosa posso pensare? E' ovvio che rorscharch sparer una balla..

L'ho colpito io,una mazzata dritta in faccia..Io sono vivo ed ho portato i medicinali che aveva hershel in casa con me..Dice rorscharch con tutta onest ed ammette pure che l'ha usato da esca per sfuggire all'orda..

-Tu..L'hai usato come esca..BRUTTO FIGLIO DI BUTTANA IO TI AMMAZZO! Dice travis innervosito

Ma rorscharch gli tira un calcio nelle palle che lo fa cadere a terra e gli dice...

-Se a quest'ora zack non avesse fatto quella stronzata che fanno tutti gli adolescenti (3) a quest'ora il vostro amico sarebbe ancora vivo! Non Dio a chiamare gli zombie,a sbranare le persone e creare questo caos..Sono gli uomini a farlo! Capiscilo!...Ah giusto,Tenta di alzarmi mani un altra volta ed io ti uccido,capito?

-Si,signore! Dice travis intimorito..

Ci rimettiamo nei veicoli come prima,solo che adesso nel furgone c'era pi spazio quindi bob era andato con loro..Eravamo in tre nella mega jeep di rorscharch..lui,io e beth..  
Eravamo nei sedili di dietro ad abbracciarsi e baciarsi..ad un certo punto arriva vicino al mio orecchio e mi sussurr -TI AMO!

Arriviamo alla prigione..tutti sono intimoriti quando guardano le faccie degli altri che hanno assistito alla confessione di rorscharch...

-Che successo?! (4) Dice rick..  
-Che cosa successo?..Vuoi davvero saperlo? RORSCHARCH HA SACRIFICATO BRANDON ECCO COSA E' SUCCESSO!..HA UCCISO BRANDON!

Vedo tutti i residenti della prigione affacciarsi al cortile con le faccie incredule..Rick si avvicina a rorscharch e gli dice..  
-Dice davvero?  
-Si,tutto vero..  
-Rorscharch..PERCHE' LO HAI FATTO?!  
-Perch io sono...L'ANGELO DELLA MORTE!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Mi raccomando..RECENSITE!

(1)= Come fa a saperlo?  
(2)=Dove trova rorscharch i silenziatori per fucili?  
(3)= Da quello che dice rorscharch sembra che quando era adolescente qualche anno fa,era un ragazzo moderato..  
(4)=Carl non chiama pi rick,pap ma bens col suo nome.. 


End file.
